school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Robatsu
Gabe Robatsu is a main character appearing in the Advanced Education series. He is the teacher of Tom, Trent, Willy, Bonnie, and Mason in FAA US History II. Like Hamm, he is voiced by John Ratzenberger, and debuted in "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old". He serves as one of the major antagonists of Advanced Education, especially Season 44, in which he serves as the primary antagonist. Description Mr. Robatsu is a kind and helpful teacher, and very intelligent as well. He seems to know a whole lot about history. Mr. Robatsu is shown to really love Argument Papers. For Example, he made his class write one on the first day of school, and was going to make them write another one on the second day, but made them look for a fake news website instead. He gives out the most difficult work out of all of Tom and co.'s Junior Year teachers. In Season 44, for example, he made the class write a 1950s essay right after February Vacation, and the class was forced to work on it, and assigned a major project shortly afterward, making him the main antagonist of said season. He is the third male History teacher that Tom and co. had, with the first one being Mr. Kannenberg from the Original Series, and the second being Mr. Pillock from Forever Sophomores. He first appeared in "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old". Looks Mr. Robatsu has fair skin, brown eyes, slightly large ears, and a brown buzzcut. His outfits vary throughout the series, but his usual attire consists of a white dress shirt with light blue and pink vertical pinstripes and rolled up sleeves, a gold watch, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, grayish-brown trousers, and dark gray sneakers. This outfit is sometimes seen in different colors. He sometimes wears a sports jacket or sweater with his outfit. He would occasionally wear a navy blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His footwear has changed a lot in the series. In Season 4 of Advanced Education, his gray sneakers gained blue and green accents, and in Season 5, his sneakers were replaced with a pair of black loafers. During the Advanced Education finale, Mr. Robatsu wears 3 different outfits. Each one is listed below: * On Day 1, he wore a light reddish-orange dress shirt with a small square outline pattern, a black belt with a silver buckle, white trousers, and his black loafers. * On Day 2, he wore a blue short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt with a floral pattern over a white shirt, gray trousers, and the same loafers. * During the US History Final, he wore a white dress shirt with a small, dark-gray square outline pattern on it, blue trousers, and the same belt and loafers from his previous two outfits. Mr. Robatsu's outfit remains the same in Senior Year, except for the fact that his sneakers are replaced by his current black loafers. However, he does often wear this outfit in different colors. Gallery Reynolds AE.png